why'd you only call me when you're high?
by lowercases
Summary: Haizaki mabuk dan hilang kendali, Nijimura rindu di antara lampu kamar yang mati. — nijimura/haizaki, future!AU


Di antara remang kamar, benda segi empat itu bergetar, cahayanya berkedip mencuri perhatian.

Suara _ringtone_ berenang ke telinga pemuda dengan surai hitam berantakan yang menutup sampai mata. Gerutu keluar dari bibirnya, pemuda itu tidak menggubris nada panggilan dari ponselnya, alih-alih menjawab, ia meraih ponsel itu dan menekan tombol _mute_.

Pemuda itu baru saja akan kembali ke nirwananya di alam mimpi begitu ia memperhatikan siapa yang begitu kesepian mengirim pesan di hari sabtu pukul tiga pagi.

Helaan napasnya berhenti ketika matanya berkeliaran di antara nama pengirim pesan, _Haizaki Shougo_ , ia sepertinya mengenal nama itu.

Bukan sepertinya, ia mengenalnya.

 _Haizaki_.

Dia mengukir nama itu dalam dinding jantungnya.

Ia jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

* * *

 **knb** © tadatoshi fujimaki  
 **warning** : mature-theme, future!AU, haizaki disini dengan setelan rambut kelabu  
 **catatan** : salah satu bagian dari _project_ saya menulis fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu di album AM, judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lagu dengan judul yang sama dinyanyikan oleh arctic monkeys :)

halo! lowercases balik lagi setelah sekian lama berkelana menuju kayangan. Banyak yang terjadi, banyak hal-hal yang dipelajari, semuanya berbekas! Hehe. Nah sekarang waktunya menuangkan kata-kata itu dalam _keyboard_ , gaya nulis saya mungkin rada beda :P tapi gapapa lah ya. Buat yang dulu udah pernah baca fanfiksi saya, halooo! Saya balik lagi! Buat yang baru pertama baca fanfiksi saya, hai semuanyaa salam kenal :D omg ini tembus 1k words im crying

* * *

.

.

"Minum, minum," Salah seorang temannya menawarkan segelas minuman dengan warna pucat dalam gelas. Wajah lelaki itu teler, pipinya berlukis merah, dan kelopak matanya memaksa untuk terbuka.

Hari ini adalah reuni sekolah menengah pertama, angkatan khusus untuknya, tentu saja, banyak gadis-gadis yang dulunya jelek dan tolol kini menjelma menjadi wanita anggun dengan anggur terselip di jemarinya, banyak lelaki yang dulu ingusan dan bertanya _apa itu_ blowjob _?_ Kini menjadi pria-pria mapan dengan dompet tebal.

Haizaki tidak termasuk sebagai lelaki yang bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu yang menarik, ia memang pernah mencoba gaya rambut ekstrem di sekolah menengah atas, tapi karena merasa itu tidak sesuai dengannya, ia mengubah rambutnya kembali jadi abu-abu.

Ia juga tidak berubah menjadi pria kaya pemilik perusahaan, melainkan hanya menjadi seorang pemilik sebuah tempat _gig_ kecil-kecilan setelah berjudi dengan pria tak berguna di sudut kota tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa mengelola sesuatu, setidaknya kalaupun tidak sukses, ia berharap tempat itu tidak akan membuat organnya dijual oleh rentenir.

Mata kelabu Haizaki berlari di antara sosok demi sosok yang memenuhi bar itu, ia meraih gelas yang ditawarkan temannya dan langsung menenggak segelas mungil itu dalam satu tegukan.

Alkohol lalu membakar kerongkongannya, Haizaki memperhatikan semua yang lalu lalang. Wow, itu Momoi, wanita itu masih seksi juga, dengan setelan merah dan rok anggun selutut. Seandainya wanita itu mau diajak bercinta, Haizaki akan senang sekali.

Tapi tidak, masih ada pria dengan kulit gelap di belakangnya, siapa namanya? Haizaki yakin ada biru-biru begitu terselip di namanya, oh, ya, Aomine. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah menikahi Momoi, yang membuat kesempatan mendapatkan _one night stand_ malam ini gagal total.

Menikah. Haizaki tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu, ia bukan jagonya soal komitmen, lagipula, ia tidak memiliki siapapun yang dicintainya.

Matanya tertegun, seperti ada sesuatu yang kosong.

"Tambah segelas lagi," Haizaki meminta tambahan minuman keras pada bartender di balik meja. Giginya bergemerutuk, apa yang kurang? Alisnya bertaut, apa yang kurang? Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar, apa yang kurang?

Seluruh pikirannya buyar ketika ia melihat merah menyala berkelebat di depan matanya.

"Haizaki Shogo, masih hidup ya," lelaki itu bercelutuk dengan santai, bibirnya menggantung membentuk senyum, jas yang ia kenakan terlihat mewah, dan seolah sulit digapai.

"Seijuuro," Haizaki membalas.

"Ternyata kau datang, kukira kau sudah membusuk di jalanan,"

Haizaki mengernyit, "Bukan urusanmu," matanya lalu turun memperhatikan lelaki itu lamat-lamat, ia melihat cincin emas terdiam tanpa suara mengelilingi jari manis Akashi, wow, dia sudah menikah rupanya, "selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu tersadar ketika melihat jemarinya yang berhiaskan cincin, "Oh, ya. Terima kasih, aku tidak menganggapnya pernikahan, lagian," ia tersenyum.

Menaikkan alis, pertanda bingung, Haizaki memicingkan matanya.

"Pernikahan karena ekonomi," Akashi berdeham, suaranya kian pelan.

"Haha," Haizaki tertawa kecil seraya mengambil gelas berisi alkohol yang baru diberikan bartender, "tak kusangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu, dulu kukira kau akan menikahi Nijimura."

Akashi meringis, "Aku tidak seperti dulu," ia lalu tersenyum kecut, "lagipula Nijimura- _senpai_ sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai dari dulu."

"Hah?" Suaranya jatuh beberapa oktaf, Haizaki mencoba mencerna apa yang Akashi ucapkan barusan, "apa maksudmu?"

Dengan senyum penuh rasa misteri, Akashi menghilang di kerumunan, meninggalkan Haizaki, "Cari tahu saja sendiri."

.

* * *

.

Malam kian larut, bintang menanjak langit, pukul satu pagi, wanita-wanita lajang sudah pulang dijemput kekasih masing-masing, meskipun ada wanita yang tetap tinggal bercengkerama dengan teman-teman seperjuangan zaman dahulu kala.

Bar semakin sepi sejak Akashi meninggalkannya dengan tanda tanya.

Haizaki kembali menenggak alkohol, entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia minum, kepalanya menjadi pusing, matanya berkabut, dan bibirnya memanggil nama itu berkali-kali seperti sebuah doa.

 _Nijimura, Nijimura, Nijimura_.

Entah kenapa, sejak Akashi meninggalkannya, Haizaki tidak dapat melepaskan Nijimura dari benaknya, Nijimura selalu begitu sejak sekolah menengah pertama, menjadi racun, menjadi parasit, membuat otaknya berfungsi di atas ambang normal, membuat kepalanya pusing setengah mati.

Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Ia merindukan Nijimura.

Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah setahun lalu, Haizaki sama berada dalam kondisi mabuk, kepalanya pening dan yang ia ingat adalah bagaimana Nijimura akan menceramahinya.

Siapa orang yang Nijimura sukai?

Haizaki harus mencari tahu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 _Hei  
Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba  
Tapi dimana kau  
?_

 _sent._

Kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri, ia berjalan keluar bar, meninggalkan orang-orang mabuk yang mungkin sedang berceloteh tak penting atau bercumbu semalaman.

.

* * *

.

Nijimura memperhatikan ponselnya dan pesan yang tertulis di sana, Haizaki Shogo, menghubunginya kembali setelah sekian lama, orang yang ia rindukan, penyebab selama ini ia masih melajang.

"Tolol."

Lamunannya pecah berkeping-keping saat suasana sunyi di kawasan rumahnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerutu dan hentakan langkah kaki yang dipaksakan. Nijimura punya perasaan yang tak enak.

"Niji... muraaaaa!" Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di antara sunyinya subuh.

Oh tidak, dugaannya benar.

Nijimura segera berlari keluar dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya, menghamburkan dirinya pada Haizaki yang teler dan berjalan tak karuan, alisnya bertautan, setelan kaus dan celana pendek masih terpasang di badannya, ia tak peduli, kini hanya Haizaki yang penting dalam otaknya.

"Sudah kuduga," Nijimura menggertakkan giginya, "bodoh, selalu seperti ini."

Haizaki terjatuh dalam pelukan Nijimura, badannya lemas, dan matanya memperhatikan iris cokelat Nijimura lama, "...hai," Haizaki meringis layaknya orang bodoh, "aku kangen."

Nijimura seperti hendak hancur saat itu juga, "Kenapa kau merindukanku hanya saat kau mabuk seperti ini?" Ia ingin mencekik Haizaki, "sepertinya kautahu aku tidak akan bisa menolakmu, dasar licik."

Lelaki dengan surai kelabu acak-acakan itu seperti setengah pingsan.

"Cium aku," suara parau lelaki kelabu itu membahana di telinga Nijimura, "cium aku sampai.. aku gak bisa napas."

Dengan helaan napas, Nijimura mengangkut Haizaki terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat pintu depan rumahnya ditutup, barulah Nijimura menunjukkan sisi beringasnya, sisi dirinya yang haus akan cinta. Ia menyeret Haizaki ke kamarnya dan menabrakkan punggung Haizaki dengan lantai kayu kamarnya, tak sempat meringis, Nijimura keburu mencium Haizaki.

Haizaki tersenyum setengah sadar.

Mereka berdua bervakansi dalam satu malam.


End file.
